


Chosen Son

by Forgotten_Dusk



Category: Warhammer 40.000, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Musutafu is a Hive City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Dusk/pseuds/Forgotten_Dusk
Summary: After living in Musutafu for years, the opportunity to leave the city finally presents itself to Izuku.But it also brings a gift to the green haired boy; a gift that would make his dreams come true.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Chosen Son

**Author's Note:**

> Smoke decided to create a new fic based on WH 40k and honestly, it looks good so far.
> 
> I dont have too much to say, soooo.... enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Ciao.

Hive Musutafu, by all accounts, was a cursed Hive City for the amount of mutations would be on par with the denizens of a chaos-tainted planet. It was only fortunate that the factor of these mutations being beneficial in the majority of cases and just odd in the minority protected it from an Exterminatus. The unmutated, however, were shunned and pushed down into the depths of the Underhive where every day was a fight for survival and gangs ran rampant. 

Izuku was one of these unmutated people who were pushed down into the depths, yet he didn’t let it keep him down. The young man aspired to join the ranks of the defense force, to get decent accommodation for himself and most importantly of all to keep him away from the gangers. Time and time again, multiple gangs had tried to forcefully draft him into their ranks, for it was no secret that the man was smart.

The Gutter Runners wanted him for his wit since he could map out a route for their drug runners in the blink of an eye. The Riots wanted him for his ideas of formation and tactics, letting them take territory at a rapid pace and The League just wanted him as a trophy member. He especially avoided The League, not only due to their reason for recruiting him but also due to one of the members being exceptionally… fond of him, dangerously so. 

This day had begun like any other; wake up, make sure you have all your limbs and organs, check for your knife, and pray the gangs don’t see you this time. That last one almost never came true. At least he could deal with the members of the Riots, with Kirishima and Ashido being very forward and even soft on him compared to their other beatings in the street. They’d bloody his nose or blacken his eye and he’d seen them gut a man for scamming them out of two thrones so he was happy for that.

Sadly it wasn’t the Riots who had found him this time, it was the Gutter Runners. A group of men and women who were never seen unless they wanted to be because they knew the hidden paths around the underhive like it was nothing. There were even theories they were sponsored by the Guild of Coin. Anyone who mentioned it, however, went missing.

“So where’re we skulking off to today, Green?” Asked one masked man. Izuku didn’t give him a response and carried on walking. Today was not going to be ruined, as he had finally gotten the attention of a Defense Force Captain and was going to meet him at the main elevator, no matter the cost.

As he pushed forward, he heard the man scuttle away. Seeing this as his chance Izuku broke into a sprint and headed off towards the elevator.

The scuttling came back louder. 

‘Fuck, he went to get friends.’

Izuku kept running, dodging past ramshackle shelters and random debris. He managed to stop and surprise one ganger, giving him a quick knife to the chest but he had to abandon it due to three more gangers quickly taking his place.

Izuku lost track of how far he had left to go at this point, for he had been too lost in watching his back. Luckily, he managed to look back and lock eyes with the Captain who quickly noticed the approaching gangers. 

With a look of uninterest, he nodded to one of his accompanying troopers who fired a single shot of his lasgun, searing the skin on the closest ganger to Izuku. The realization that these men had real weapons drove the rest of the gangers away. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief and was about to thank the Captain but was instead grabbed by another trooper and essentially dragged into the Elevator. 

“I don’t do this for you boy, I do this for your mother. You’re lucky that the spire nobles find her skills in management adequate enough to grant you this blessing.”

“Praise the Emperor.”

“Praise the Emperor,  **_boy_ ** .”

The echo of ‘praise the emperor’ rang out into the elevator, and soon after the hum of generators and the idle sounds of manufactorums filled the air, drowning out any further chances of conversation, not like the captain or troopers would’ve humoured him anyway.

As they made their way further towards the upper levels, the elevator suddenly stopped and a previously hidden passage opened, where another trooper stood and quickly saluted before reaching into his pack. He rummaged around for a bit before pulling out a mask and filter for Izuku. Everyone knew the air outside was toxic, and you learnt that lesson quickly no matter what level of the hive you were on.

Quickly putting it on, Izuku followed the group of troopers down the tunnel for what felt like hours until he felt upon his skin an alien feeling to him… wind. Picking up his pace, Izuku found himself upon one of the many, many outer defence emplacements of the Hive. He was awestruck, gazing upon all of the mighty weapons, large mounted guns and artillery platforms on the emplacement. He could’ve stood there for days if he wasn’t pushed in the direction of a sealed bunker. 

Once inside, he found himself presented with a rudimentary barracks, with the troopers milling about all having various marks upon their armor to show the signs of extensive combat. 

“Mask off, boy. You’re going to struggle getting your gear on wearing it. I hope you can hold your breath for long enough.”    
  


  
A few chuckles rang out as Izuku did as he was told, with the mask coming off and his new uniform then placed into his hands. Following the point of a trooper, he made his way to an empty room and changed, trying to ignore the faded red spots upon his obviously reused chestpiece.

Quickly putting his mask back on, Izuku walked back out to the main room and was greeted with an entirely different scene. The troopers had started grabbing rifles and barking orders, no sooner had he walked out of that room had he been handed a lasgun and pointed towards a gun emplacement.

“What’s going on!?”

“Greenskins. They came so suddenly we couldn’t even get the alarm going yet!”

As soon as that trooper had finished his sentence a low, droning horn rang out, waking the sleeping juggernaut that was the Hive’s defences. Izuku was about to ask another question before the trooper grabbed his hands and placed them over his ears before doing the same as the Earthshaker platforms fired their initial volley.

Izuku looked in awe as each shot slammed into the forming green mass, but as soon as the hole in the tide was made it was quickly filled in by green once more. The Horn sounded once again, and another volley rang out.   
  


Before this one could hit however another horn rang out, it was distant, guttural and untamed.

“Oh no, not one of them...”

“What is it?”

“A Gargant, and by the sound of that… Emperor save us, for we now have no chance.”

As he finished his admittal of defeat, the sound of an entire army’s worth of firepower rang out at once, slamming into the defences of the city and causing the entire squad around Izuku to fall to their feet. 

“Where are those damn Void Shields?! They should’ve been put up!”

“They dropped them for the earthshakers, sir!”

“What idiot decided that!? If the machines of the Mechanicus can shoot through, then why can’t we!?”

Izuku looked towards the argument and unluckily locked eyes with The Commissar in charge of his defence level.

“You, Trooper, run to the lower defences. I fear they may have all perished in that volley, if they have… do your duty, For the Emperor.”

“For the Emperor.”

Izuku had heard that the orders of a commissar were not to be ignored, so he did as he was told and started on his journey to the lower defences. Dodging stray debris and shrapnel, Izuku lost his footing upon a damaged piece of the walkway he was sprinting down and fell, slamming onto his back and knocking himself unconscious.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “T…” _ _   
  
_

_ “Troo…” _

_ “Trooper!” _

“Trooper!”

Izuku was awoken to the shouts from a medic above him, looking down from the walkway where he fell.

“You’ve got to get up here, trooper! The Level is overrun!”

The medicae shouted as he fired towards where Izuku assumed the Orkz were clambering up. He struggled to get to his feet, noticing that at some point during his bout of unconsciousness that his mask’s glass had been broken. 

He had little time to care however as a guttural cry rang out behind him.

Turning as quickly as he could Izuku was almost face to face with an Ork, obviously it didn’t want to talk by the massive crude machete it swung at him. Ducking under the first blow, Izuku failed to notice the followup from the Ork’s massive fist, throwing him against a metal wall.

“Dis Humie is soft, too easy for a boy like myself.”

While the ork spoke Izuku heard something, it sounded as if a voice was speaking to him. 

  
  


_ Reach _

  
  


_ Reach out _

  
  


_ Reach out my son _

Izuku did as he was told, and then the ork was no more, his surroundings were no more. All that he saw now was the void of space, something that he had only dreamed of for his entire life. Panicking, he quickly looked around and saw what appeared to be a child made of pure light sitting within a reed canoe. No words were spoken between the two, only a silent knowledge that Izuku wanted to protect what he could, and that the entity knew this, and wished to make him able to do so.

Any that saw him vanish were shocked to see him return, still clad in his Trooper uniform, but his eyes were anything but his, for now they had become beacons of pure psychic energy. The Ork who had attacked Izuku was turned to dust in an instant. The same fate followed all those who had set foot upon the hive. This plague of vaporization spread to the tide that was still approaching and eventually to the mighty Gargant itself. 

Once all had been turned to dust Izuku collapsed, breathing rapidly and unable to focus his vision, it was only a matter of time before he fell unconscious once more.


End file.
